kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora Kazesawa
is one of the main characters introduced in the second wave of the 2014 collection of Data Carddass Aikatsu! and Season 2 in the anime. She is formally introduced as the third main girl representing Dream Academy following Seira and Kī. Sora's primary focus is designing clothes along with being an idol. She is known as the Brain of the Cool Angels in Episode 70. Sora made her official debut in episode 61 of the anime adaption. At that same time, she introduced her primary card brand set (Bohemian Sky) which she created, to the Dream Academy community and the rest of the Aikatsu! world. Bio Sora is a student of Dream Academy. She is an idol and model who is also taking the designer course. Under recommendation of Tiara Yumesaki, Sora has created her own brand, Bohemian Sky Appearance Sora has blue ombre hair that turns purple around the tips of each strand and light pinkish-red eyes. She has a single braid in her hair that is held a pink flower in her hair which was given to her by Mimi. Sora also has pale skin and beauty mark near her chin. Personality Sora is a calm and easygoing person who is very friendly and a talented designer. She is fond of the Bohemian culture (hence the foundation of her brand) and loves nature and animals. Especially her pet cockatoo, Palm. Rider Powers *'Rider height': 205cm *'Rider weight': 87kg Ability perimeters: ' *'Punching power: 17t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5s With the assistance of , an intelligent computer created by the 3WA, he can transform into Rey and is armed with the which are unleashed with the . With the Gigantic Claw, he can perform the with the destructive power of 28t. The are with the grip of 9t, and the claw can be utilized as a spear. - Den-O= Rod Form *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s Sora was also once possessed by Urataros, who then used the Den-O belt to transform into Ax Form. }} Background Sora had gone with her mother to the market and she saw Mimi selling accessories. She was inspired by Mimi and told her such, so Mimi lent Sora her designing tool to make accessories. Sora went to see Mimi everyday to show her designs. But one day, when she went to the market, Mimi was not there. She went to Mimi's house, but Mimi wasn't there. Sora saw a flower accessory in a table next to a note from Mimi to Sora. Sora said that the reason that she became a designer was because she saw how hard Mimi was making the accessories so she thought that she was casting a spell. Etymology means wind and means swamp. means sky. Possibly a reference to "her own sky" which served as half of the foundation to her brand, Bohemian Sky. Trivia *Her star sign is Libra. *She is the the second character to have a beauty mark, the first being Orihime Mitsuishi (although her beauty mark is sometimes not shown). *She attends both the designer course and the idol course at Dream Academy, as mentioned by Aoi in Episode 51. *She is the second idol to have her own brand, Bohemian Sky, following Mizuki Kanzaki whose brand was Love Queen. **Despite that, Sora is the first idol to be a designer (as stated by Kii). *She shares her singing voice with Ran Shibuki. Following Sunao's graduation from STAR☆ANIS she now shares her singing voice with Maria Himesato, Sakura Kitaōji and later, Kokone Kurisu. *She is the fourth character not to wear her school dress in her debut and the third to wear her premium rare dress for her debut. *In Episode 51's opening, Sora's hair is lacking the purple. *Sora is the second idol to have more than one cameo debut (non-speaking), preceded by Ran, who unlike her, had speaking roles in both cameos, and followed by Maria Himesato, who had one non-speaking and one speaking. **She is however, the first to have two non-speaking cameos, followed by Mikuru Natsuki who is the fourth idol overall to have more than one cameo debut, and the second to have them both as non-speaking roles. *She is the second idol to have her singing voice actress change, following Yurika Tōdō. *She is the second known idol to own a pet and the first main idol to own one. Gallery Lockseed list by cometcomics-d73gzdg.png|Sora's Blank Lemon Energy Lockseed Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Cool Angels Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good